Kerr Smith
Kerr Smith portrayed the federal agent turned Whitelighter Kyle Brody throughout Season 7. Biography Kerr Van Cleve Smith (born March 9, 1972) is an American actor best known for playing Jack McPhee on The WB drama series Dawson's Creek and more recently Axel Palmer in My Bloody Valentine 3D. He is also known for portraying Carter Horton in Final Destination and Ryan Thomas in The CW drama series, Life Unexpected. Kerr grew up in the Philadelphia suburb of Exton, Pennsylvania. During his senior year of high school, he made his first dramatic performance playing Sir Edward Ramsey in his school's production of The King and I. He then attended the University of Vermont, where he received a Bachelor of Science in Business Administration. After graduating, Kerr returned to Exton to start a marketing firm with his father, a financial advisor. When he discovered that he enjoyed making the presentations more than the actual business, he decided to move to New York and pursue acting. Smith began acting with roles on As the World Turns as Teddy Hughes from 1996 to 1997, the films Final Destination (2000) and a cameo in The Broken Hearts Club (2000), written and directed by Dawson's Creek writer Greg Berlanti and as a guest star in the WB's hit show Charmed as Agent Kyle Brody- a love interest for the fourth sister, Paige. When he first appeared as Jack McPhee in the second season of the WB's Dawson's Creek, Smith portrayed a sixteen-year-old high school student; in reality, the actor was twenty-six. Smith was thirty-one when the series ended its six-year run in 2003. Smith was the last person to ever be pranked on the MTV show, Punk'd. In 2007, he appeared in several episodes of the popular TV series CSI: NY as Andrew "Drew" Bedford, the 333 stalker. Kerr Smith currently plays Ryan Thomas on the CW's new, critically acclaimed Life Unexpected. He was the first man to have an on-screen gay kiss on U.S. television, in season three of Dawson's Creek. Career Film *Hit and Runway (1999) *Lucid Days in Hell (1999) *The Broken Hearts Club: A Romantic Comedy (2000) *Final Destination (2000) *The Forsaken (2001) *Pressure (2002) *Cruel Intentions 3 (2004) *Road Kill (2004) *My Bloody Valentine 3D (2009) Television *As the World Turns (1996-1997) *Baywatch (1998) *Dawson's Creek (1998-2003) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000) *The Outer Limits (2002) *Critical Assembly (2003) *Miss Match (2003) *Silver Lake (2004) *Charmed (2004-2005) *CSI: Miami (2005) *The Closer (2005) *E-Ring (2005-2006) *Justice (2006-2007) *CSI:NY (2007) *Eli Stone (2008-2009) *The Forgotten (2009) *Life Unexpected (2010-2011) *NCIS (2011) *Agents of Shield (2016) Trivia * Just like his co-star, Rose McGowan, his favorite episode of Charmed was Charmed Noir. * Kerr Smith's likeness has been used in the Charmed Comics. *Aside for T.W. King and Chris Boyd (The Unaired Pilot), Brian Krause (as Leo Wyatt) and Kerr Smith (as Kyle Brody) were originally tried for the role of Andy Trudeau. * Kerr is most often mistaken for another actor, Julian McMahon who portrayed Cole Turner on Charmed two years previously. *He graduated with a BSc in business admin (accounting) *He s a certified pilot *He taught himself the piano and still plays *He loves skiing and golf *He used to smoke *He loves Star Trek Voyager and Star Trek: The Next Generation * While auditioning for the role of Kyle, Kerr said these three things before his first episode aired. ** I just have to make out with a lot of women, starting with Rose. ** I'm here to help them, and bust the Charmed girls at the same time. ** The whole point of me being on Charmed is to get to know the girls. Gallery External links * * Category:Performers Category:Guest Stars Category:Out of Universe